A Solution For Jealousy
by Mai Kamano
Summary: Len cemburu. Len tidak suka saat melihat Rin dan sahabat-sahabatnya membicarakan orang yang Rin sukai. Karena Len menyukai Rin.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp. Tapi fict ini milik saya.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, alur nggak jelas, dll.**

**Rate: T.**

**Genre: Romance, slight Humor.**

**Summary: Len cemburu. Len tidak suka saat melihat Rin dan sahabat-sahabatnya membicarakan orang yang Rin sukai. Karena Len menyukai Rin.**

**Don't like? Silakan, balik kanan bubar jalan! *hormat***

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Len Pov**

_Pukul 06:45_ ,_ di Crypton Academy ._

"Hei, Rin! Siapa 'sih orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Iya, Rin- _chan _! Aku penasaran! Beritahu kami, dong!"

Kau hanya gelagapan mendengar 2 pertanyaan sekaligus dari sahabat-sahabat karibmu itu—Gumi dan Miku. Perlahan semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahmu yang putih nan mulus.

Aku mendecak kesal. Pembicaraan tentang orang yang kau suka, _huh _? Itu adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin kudengar. Oh, sungguh, jika saja aku tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai itu, aku akan menghajarnya!

Tapi, diam-diam aku terpaku pada setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungilmu itu. Benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Hei, Len. Pagi-pagi begini sudah cemberut. Tidak enak dilihat, tau. Ada apa, sobatku _tercinta _?"

Aku menoleh ke samping, menatap Mikuo dengan malas. Aku sama sekali tidak ada _mood_ untuk bercanda hari ini. _Mood _-ku sudah hancur karena mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis tadi.

Pemuda berambut_ teal _disampingku dengan warna mata senada ini menatapku—menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Menahan jengkel, aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan syal yang sedari tadi kupakai,

"Bukan apa-apa!"

—

_Jam pelajaran pertama, pelajaran olahraga._

Aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh yang terlihat begitu bersemangat bermain tenis bersama Gumi.

Aku tahu alasan mengapa aku bisa seperti ini. Tapi, tetap saja... itu selalu ada di pikiranku.

TAAKK!

Suara pukulan raket tenis—yang berhantaman dengan bola tenis, tentu saja—merasuki gendang telingaku.

"Rin- _chan _, kau hebat! Lagi-lagi aku kalah,"

Kau tersenyum lebar, sehingga matamu yang besar dan bulat sedikit menyipit, "Ah, tidak juga,"

DHEG!

Oh, lagi-lagi aku berdebar-debar saat melihatmu. Kau begitu mempesona.

Rambutmu yang berwarna _Honey Blonde_ pendek sebahu itu terlihat lembut dan ringan. Pita putih besar yang selalu kau pakai di kepalamu itu seakan menjadi ciri _khas _-mu. Juga 3 jepit puth yang menahan poni panjangmu agar tidak jatuh. Mata yang bulat berwarna biru _azure_ itu indah seperti laut. Seperti ditarik paksa kedalam indahnya mata itu.

Aku bahkan sampai tidak fokus pada permainan _dodge ball_ yang sedang kami—para cowok—mainkan.

Aku tidak dapat menyangkal fakta bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Toh, walaupun perasaan ini disembunyikan, akan terkuak dengan sendirinya bukan?

Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyampaikan perasaanku ini padamu. Aku terlalu pengecut. Maafkan aku, tapi—

"LEN! AWAAS!"

"Eh?"

BUAGH!

BRUUK!

Punggungku membentur tanah dengan kasar. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan menyerang kepalaku. Kurasakan darah segar mulai mengalir perlahan dari hidungku.

Sakit.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan lengan kiriku—untuk menyembunyikan setitik air mata yang muncul di sudut mataku dar orang-orang.

Bukan, aku bukan menangis karena ada bola yang menghantam tepat di wajahku sehingga aku terjatuh. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri, tidak bisa bersorak untuk menyemangati Rin—cewek yang kusukai. Aku hanya bisa menyukainya dalam diam. Benar-benar pengecut.

Tapi, biarpun begitu... aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Mikuo dan Gumiya menghampiri Len yang tengah terbaring di tengah lapang. Mereka segera berjongkok di dekat Len,

"Whoa, Len! Kau mimisan! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Ini buruk. Banget. Kami harus segera membawamu ke ruang kesehatan,"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Len, mereka segera membantunya berdiri dengan kasar dan merangkulnya,

Mikuo memandang wajah Len dengan _detail _, "Kau menangis... itu adalah permainan bagus!"

Len memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak menangis sama sekali!"

Gumiya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini, "Ayolah, jangan menangis hanya karena kau terkena bola di wajahmu yang _shota_ itu, Len- _chan _,"

Len merasa terhina.

Dengan satu gerakan, Gumiya dan Mikuo melepas rangkulannya dan—

"TURUNKAN AKU, IDIOT!"

—mengangkat Len untuk dibawa kabur ke ruang kesehatan.

"BODOOOH!"

—

Tanpa mereka sadari, Rin, Gumi, dan Miku memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka bertiga sedari tadi.

"Itu hanya apa yang mereka lakukan, iya 'kan?" tanya Gumi.

"Apa yang barusan itu? Itu terlihat menyenangkan!" komentar Miku dengan senyumnya.

Rin hanya tertawa.

* * *

**Len Pov**

_Esoknya , pukul 06:38 ._

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah agak ramai. Mataku dengan jeli menangkap bayangan seseorang dengan pita putih besar yang _familiar_ bagiku tengah membuka pintu kelas.

" _Ohayou _! Kau terlihat masih mengantuk, kau tahu,"

Itu adalah hal pertama yang bisa kukatakan padamu.

Dengan wajah yang merona merah, kau menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirmu dan tersenyum, "Ini rahasia,"

Gah, kau berbicara dengan ekspresi yang manis seperti itu. Tidak adil! Wajahku terasa panas. Dengan cepat aku menutupi hidungku yang _nosebleed_ mendadak. Jika melihat senyummu, hari-hariku tampak melayang di udara. Membayangkan susu dan panda menjadi _panda putih_, dunia ini begitu indah!

—

Aku adalah orang yang brengsek yang berharap bahwa orang yang kau sukai sudah memiliki orang lain. Aku tahu ini egois, ingin memilikimu hanya untuk diriku seorang. Tapi, jika kau tidak menyukaiku—

"Itu sia-sia, bukan?"

Aku menutup mata, "Aku tahu, benar?"

Lalu kembali membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangan, "Aku tahu..."

Memang gila, aku berbiara pada diriku sendiri. Hei, jika ada orang yang melihatku, apa mereka akan menganggapku aneh? Persetan dengan itu.

Aku menghela napas. Membayangkan Rin yang menangis terduduk karena melihat orang yang di sukainya jalan dengan cewek lain.

Ugh, ini tidak baik, tidak sama sekali!

—

Aku duduk seorang diri di kelas. Ya, sendiri, sekarang waktunya pergantian pelajaran. Aku yakin mereka semua—teman-teman sekelasku—pasti ada di_ lab biologi . _Kenapa aku tidak ikut? Satu kata, malas. Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau aku sedang tidak ada _mood _?

Aku membenamkan wajahku di antara kedua lenganku yang bersilangan.

Ah, lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Rin. Cewek yang entah kenapa bisa kusukai.

Cemburu.

Aku cemburu membayangkan Rin pacaran dengan cowok lain. Aku tidak suka itu. Saat membayangkannya, aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Terus berjuang.

Aku terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Rin. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku ingin pergi untuk melihatmu...

GREK

...aku ingin memilikimu hanya untuk diriku seorang.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Len keluar dari kelas dengan terburu-buru. Buku catatan _biologi _ia bawa di salah satu tangannya. Ia berjalan cepat melewati koridor kelas 8. Matanya mencari-cari sosok sang gadis. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Rin, Rin, dan Rin.

_Dimana _?

_Dimana _?

_Dimana dia _?

Sadar atau tidak, Len mulai mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari. Padahal aturan di sekolah terpampang jelas, ' _Dilarang berlari-lari di koridor ._' Tetapi, Len tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah gadis berpita itu. Dimana? Dimana Rin? Dimana gadis ceria yang penuh dengan senyuman itu?

Ah,

itu dia.

* * *

**Len Pov**

Kulihat kau tengah berjalan memunggungiku dengan buku catatan _biologi_ di dekapannya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Entah _refleks_ atau apa, Rin menoleh ke belakang, membuat rambutnya sedikit berkibas. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mataku. Aku mulai memperlambat langkahku dan berhenti tepat di depan Rin.

Aku mengambil napas dalam,

"Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu! Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah jam 16:10 di kelas ini,"

Suara hatiku tidak bisa berhenti berdering di telingaku. Mencoba untuk bersabar seperti ini.

Kenapa debaran hati ini terasa semakin cepat?

Bodoh,

padahal aku tahu sendiri alasannya...

...karena aku menyukai Rin.

Kau mengangguk dengan rona merah sebagai jawabanmu.

Hei, Rin. Kau tahu, seandainya,

Jika kau mau pergi kencan denganku,

Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari!

**Deg...**

Aku menutup mataku, menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan debaran hati ini yang semakin lama terasa memompa semakin cepat...

Aku kembali membuka mataku dengan tegas. Tanganku terulur untuk membuka pintu kelas dimana tempat janjianku dengan Rin.

Setelah pintu kelas terbuka lebar, dapat kulihat kau telah berdiri menungguku disana dengan syal _orange _melilit di lehermu.

Tanpa berbasa-basi dan menahan rona malu di wajahku, aku berkata,

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

* * *

**A/N: **GYAAAAA, fict apa ini!;-;

Oh ya, ini cerita berdasarkan video lagu Gumi yang judulnya 'A Solution For Jealousy' Lagunya enak banget, jadi aku bikin fict-nya deh.-. jujur, ada beberapa bagian yang aku ganti, habisnya gak ada ide buat kata-kata;-;

_By the way , _aku pendatang baru disini, jadi mohon bantuannya! *bow* aku tau banyak kesalahan, typo, gaje, dll. Tapi maklumi yaa?

Akhir kata,

_riview_ ?


End file.
